Ohh Thanks
by JungFuuu-YoonHee
Summary: Baekhyun memang sengaja tak memberitahu tentang kekasihnya pada kyungsoo, sahabatnya. tapi suatu hari baekhyun melihat sang kekasih berjalan menerobos hujan bersama kyungsoo dengan romantis di depan mata baekhyun. dan baekhyun ingin membuatnya menjadi adil "ini adil bukan tuan park? Terimakasih untuk semuanya" Chanbaek slight! Chansoo and HunHan


Tittle : Ohh Thanks

Author : JungFuuu-YoonHee

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Genre : comedy, romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memang sengaja tak memberitahu tentang kekasihnya pada kyungsoo, sahabatnya. tapi suatu hari baekhyun melihat sang kekasih berjalan menerobos hujan bersama kyungsoo dengan romantis di depan mata baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi halte dekat sekolahnya. kepalanya terus saja menunduk tak berani menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai bertambah deras. seragamnya basah karena kenekatan baekhyun menerobos hujan yang tak bisa dibilang hanya gerimis. Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Setelah itu ia gerakkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Sudah lima belas menit baekhyun duduk di kursi halte. Tapi belum ada satupun bus yang datang. Ini adalah kali pertama baekhyun menunggu bus saat hujan tengah mengguyur kota seoul. Biasanya saat hujan ia akan menghubungi noonanya untuk menjemputnya. Tapi sejak empat bulan lalu noonanya telah pensiun menjemput baekhyun. kini posisi sang noona digantikan oleh kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya sekarang sang kekasih sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Huft

Baekhyun mennghela nafas bosan. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Bosan juga lama-lama duduk dan hanya menundukkan kepala. baekhyun berjalan kedepan halte. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian mencari bus yang sudah hampir setengah jam ia tunggu. Nihil. Tak ada satupun bus yang terlihat oleh mata baekhyun. ia hanya melihat beberapa mobil pribadi yang melintas didepannya.

Baekhyun kembali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kembali kedinginan. Padahal seragamnya sudah lumayan kering dan hujan sudah tak terlalu deras. baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungilnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. tapi bedanya kali ini ia melakukannya sambil berdiri.

Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri secara bergantian Tapi masih saja tak ada satupun bus yang tertangkap oleh penglihatan baekhyun. baekhyun malah menemukan payung putih yang digunakan dua orang namja untuk melindungi diri mereka dari serbuan hujan disebrang jalan. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih. Membuat baekhyun iri saja.

Tunggu dulu

Payung putih?

Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya kearah dua namja tadi dan juga payung putih yang mereka bawa. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat familiar dengan payung putih dan dua namja yang berbeda ukuran tubuh itu.

Deg !

Itu Do kyungsoo, sahabatnya

Dan itu Park chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphonennya dari saku celananya. ia berencana menghubungi kyungsoo. Ia tak mau membuat kesimpulan tanpa bukti. Apalagi kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan kyungsoo rela memberi contekan kepada baekhyun hampir setiap harinya.

"yeoboseo byunie"

"kyungkyung, kau sedang dimana? Eommaku sedang pergi. Noonaku belum pulang. Aku tak bawa kunci cadangan. Bisa kau temani aku?"

"ehmm aku sedang bersama kekasihku. Ohh bagaimana jika kita bertemu dikafe biasa?"

"ehmm baiklah kyungkyung. Annyeong"

Pip

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya dengan segera. Ia kembali memasukkan smartphonennya kesaku celananya. ia berjalan mundur dan kembali duduk di kursi halte dengan wajah kusut. Benar dugaannya. Itu memang kyungsoo dan kekasihnya, park chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya. Ia tak mau melihat ke arah jalan lagi. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan untuknya

kenangan-kenangan manis yang telah baekhyun lewati bersama chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terputar diotak baekhyun. baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan semua kenangan itu. Kenangan manis yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya.

Tanpa sadar Sebutir air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipi kanan baekhyun. baekhyun segera menghapusnya dengan kasar. "tak ada gunanya aku menangisi namja brengsek itu. Aku akan membuat ini menjadi adil" ujar baekhyun dengan mantap. Seketika wajah baekhyun dihiasi smirk yang menakutkan. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah baekhyun tetap saja imut.

Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan smartphonennya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk sang kekasih brengsek.

To : Park dobi

Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal.

Send

Setelah pesan telah terkirim baekhyun langsung menelpon sehun, pacar tetangganya.

"yeoboseo baekkie hyung"

"sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku? Aku ingin membalas dendam pada mantan pacarku"

"shireo. Aku ini orang yang setia"

"heh bocah hanya pura-pura saja. jika sungguhan aku juga tak mau menjadi pacarmu"

"apa imbalannya?"

"dua puluh gelas bubble tea. Sepuluh bubble tea rasa kesukaanmu. Sepeluh lagi rasa kesukaan luhan hyung. bagaimana kau mau tidak?"

"oke baiklah"

"kita bertemu di halte bus dekat sekolahku. Berdandanlah yang tampan"

"tanpa perlu berdandan aku memang sudah tampan"

"terserah kau sajalah. Sepuluh menit lagi kau harus sampai disini"

"nde hyung aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo memasuki kafe yang biasa kyungsoo datangi bersama sang sahabat, baekhyun. entahlah kenapa baekhyun tiba-tiba lupa membawa kunci rumah cadangan. Setahu kyungsoo baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang gampang lupa. coret untuk pelajaran sejarah dan pelajaran yang banyak angkanya. Karena baekhyun tak suka dengan pelajaran itu.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol mengambil tempat di pojok cafe dekat dengan kaca. Itu tempat favorite baekhyun dan kyungsoo di cafe ini. ya, dari tempat itu kyungsoo dapat melihat suasana cafe sekaligus orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar cafe. Istimewa bukan?

Kyungsoo menatap sendu chanyeol yang mengambil posisi didepan kyungsoo. Namja yang baru satu minggu menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu kini sedang asyik bermain dengan smartphonennya. Smartphone yang tak lebih mahal dari smartphone milik kyungsoo. perlu kalian tau kyungsoo adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat dan tentu saja kaya. Tapi keluarganya sangat sederhana dan baik. Itulah sebabnya kyungsoo tubuh besar dengan kebiasaan yang selalu bersifat positif.

"channie hyung" panggil kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol menaruh smartphonenya diatas meja cafe. "ne kyungie" jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"tak apa kan hyung?" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"sahabatku. Tak apakan hyung jika aku libatkan byunie dalam kencan kita?"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala kyungsoo pelan seraya tersenyum kearah kyungsoo. "tak apa kyungie. Sahabatmu maka sahabatku juga" ucap chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih.

Drrt drrt drrt

Smartphone chanyeol bergetar. Ia mengamati layar smartphonennya yang menyala. Rupanya ada satu pesan masuk dari 'Baekkie'

From : baekkie

Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal.

Deg !

Chanyeol merasa dadanya amat sakit saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya yang lain. chanyeol menatap ragu pada kyungsoo. kyungsoo tersenyum kearah chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. senyuman yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat chanyeol merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia menjadikan namja polos seperti kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tak tega jika suatu saat kyungsoo tersakiti karenanya.

"kyungkyung" panggil seseorang. kyungsoo menoleh ke arah namja itu. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah namja itu.

Deg !

Chanyeol merasa dunianya akan runtuh sebentar lagi saat melihat sang kekasih yang baru saja memutuskannya lewat sms berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo. Ohh jangan lupakan namja tinggi berkulit putih yang terus saja menggegam tangan baekhyun yang baru saja menjadi mantas kekasih chanyeol. Ohh mengapa dunia semakin sempit saat ini. hingga chanyeol merasa sangat kekurangan oksigen.

Kyungsoo merubah duduknya menjadi disebelah chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun dan namja pucat itu sekarang duduk didepan chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat gugup sekarang. jadi selama ini ia berpacaran dengan sepasang sahabat? Ohh seharusnya chanyeol mencari tahu dulu seluk beluk kehidupan baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"byunnie kenalkan ini kekasihku. Channie hyung kenalkan ini sahabatku"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada chanyeol. Dan chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan baekhyun dengan gemetar.

"byun baekhyun"

"par..rk chanyeol"

"byunnie dia siapa? Kekasihmu yang selalu kau ceritakan?" tanya kyungsoo seraya melirik kepada sehun.

"bukan, dia kekasih baruku. Namanya oh sehun. Kekasih lamaku pasti sekarang tengah bersama namja lain" jelas baekhyun. sehun yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan baekhyun dan kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah kyungsoo.

"jadi kekasihmu selingkuh?"

"iya, dia bilang dia tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya. padahal dia sedang bermesraan dengan namja lain."

Deg !

Chanyeol merasa ingin pingsan saat mendengar cerita baekhyun yang bermaksud menyindirnya. jadi tadi baekienya yang manis melihatnya berjalan bersama kyungsoo menerobos hujan dengan romantisnya?. Setau chanyeol ia sudah mencoba menyebunyikan wajahnya agar tak diketahui orang lain apalagi baekhyun. apa jangan-jangan baekhyun melihat payung putih yang ia gunakan tadi bersama kyungsoo? payung putih yang selalu chanyeol gunakan untuk melinduni ia dan baekhyun saat hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota seoul. Sialan kau payung! Chanyeol bersumpah akan membuang payung putih itu nanti.

"jika kau bertemu dengannya tampar saja dia byunnie" usul kyungsoo yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"aku takut menyakitinya kyungkyung" jawab baekhyun dengan ekspresi kasian yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak sabar ingin menampar chanyeol dan memberinya pukulan telak. Wajah chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat.

"kau bisa menyuruh sehun-ssi menamparnya"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Siswa junior high school macam sehun mana bisa menampar orang. Lihat saja tubuhnya. Hanya ada kulit yang melapisi tulang belulangnya. Sepertinya luhan hyung salah pilih kekasih.

"aku tak mau melibatkan siapapun dalam masalah ini. biarkan saja aku yang mengurusnya sendiri" tutur baekhyun. tentu saja baekhyun ingin melihat chanyeol tersiksa oleh kedua tangannya sendiri bukan tangan orang lain.

"ahh iya byunnie kau mau pesan apa?" tanya kyungsoo yang mulai merasa lapar dan haus.

"samakan saja denganmu kyungkyung"

"kalau kau sehun-ssi?" kini kyungsoo bertanya pada sehun yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya

"samakan saja dengan yang lain"

"kalau kau channie hyung?" kyungsoo bertanya pada chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"samakan saja denganmu kyungie" jawab chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mendadak ingin muntah melihat senyuman manis chanyeol. Senyuman yang dulu membuat baekhyun jatuh hati. Dan sekarang senyuman manis itu menjadi sangat pahit bagi baekhyun.

Kyungsoo segera memanggil waitress. Tak berapa lama seorang namja bertubuh pendek mengenakan seragam menghampiri meja kyungsoo. waitress bernametag 'kim jeonmyun' itu tersenyum manis terutama pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang merupakan pelanggan tetap cafe

"sudah lama kalian tidak berkunjung kemari. Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"menu biasa yang byunnie pesan. untuk empat orang ne hyung"

"eh kenapa aku?" tanya baekhyun kaget.

"mencoba hal baru tak salah bukan?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang susah ditebak.

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne"

Waitress itu pergi meninggalkan meja kyungsoo. tak hampir 10 menit pesanan mereka datang. Sebuah cake strawbery berukuran kecil dan milk shake strawberry. Semuanya serba strawberry.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Kecuali kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang mengumbar kemesraan didepan baekhyun dan sehun. Coret untuk sehun. Ia tak peduli dengan namja bertubuh tinggi dan bergigi putih itu. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk menggoda kekasihnya lewat email.

"byunnie sehun-ssi kenapa diam saja? kalian tak romantis eoh" ejek kyungsoo

"kami tak suka mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum. Itu privasi kami" ucap baekhyun tentu saja berbohong. Dia tak mau bermesraan dengan bocah ingusan macam sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun telah selesai memakan cake favoritenya. Ia meminum milkshake favoritenya sedikit. tak berapa lama kemudian kyungsoo dan chanyeol juga telah selesai memakan cakenya. Dan yang terakhir adalah sehun yang masih saja berkutat dengan smartphoennya.

"kyungkyung. Benarkah aku boleh menampar mantan kekasihku?" tanya baekhyun. wajah chanyeol yang semula tenang kembali memucat.

"tentu saja. jika kau mau siram saja dengan milkshakemu yang masih penuh" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda

"jinja?"

"ne. Dia pantas menerima itu semua"

Plakkk

Tamparan baekhyun tepat mengenai pipi kiri chanyeol. Menimbulkan bekas memerah dipipi kiri chanyeol.

Byurrr

Baekhyun menyiramkan milkshakenya yang masih penuh kearah chanyeol. Ia sengaja hanya meminum sedikit milkshakenya.

Byurr

Untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun menyiram chanyeol dengan milkshake strawberry milik sehun yang tinggal setengah. Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah pasrah.

"ini adil bukan tuan park? Terimakasih untuk semuanya" ujar baekhyun tersenyum remeh kearah chanyeol

"jadi kalian..byunnie mianhae" ujar kyungsoo yang baru sadar jika mantan kekasih baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Jadi selama seminggu ini kyungsoo berpacaran dengan pacar sahabatnya? ini sungguh buruk.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja belakang sehun dengan anarkisnya. baekhyun tak peduli dengan sehun yang bisa saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena ulah baekhyun. ia juga tak peduli dengan tatapan pengunjung cafe. Urat malunya sedang tidak berfungsi untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah belakang kemeja sehun tepat didepan pintu cafe. "aku memaafkanmu kyung jika kau menjauh darinya" ucap baekhyun tegas.

Brak

Baekhyun menutup pintu cafe dengan kerasnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauh dari cafe itu. Entah kemana baekhyun akan pergi yang jelas ia ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya baekhyun telah melemparkan tas sekolahnya pada sehun untuk menepati janjinya. Ya, didalam tas itu ada dompet baekhyun yang tentu saja tak sedikit isinya.

Baekhyun merasa puas telah membalas rasa sakitnya walaupun hanya dengan menampar dan menyiramnya dengan satu setengah gelas milkshake strawberry. Sekarang ia butuh ketenangan dan rencana baru untuk membuat hidup chanyeol sengsara. Kalau perlu baekhyun akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat menbenci chanyeol. Dan itu akan terjadi selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Yey akhirnya selesai juga yuuhuuuu.

Maaf kalau kurang bagus.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan

Maaf kalau gak ngefeel

Beribu maaf spesial dari jung buat semuanya

Jung masih amatiran xD


End file.
